Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. In proton exchange membrane (PEM) type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied as a fuel to an anode of the fuel cell and oxygen is supplied as an oxidant to a cathode of the fuel cell. A plurality of fuel cells is stacked together in a fuel cell stack to form a fuel cell system. The fuel is typically stored in large, hollow, substantially cylindrical pressure vessels disposed on an undercarriage of the vehicle.
The pressure vessel is typically multi-layered and includes at least an inner liner and a filament wound outer layer. The pressure vessel is typically coupled to a frame or other structure of a vehicle in which the vessel is used. To provide the vehicle with a desired travel range and a vehicle appearance consistent with consumer needs, a plurality of the pressure vessels may be required. Conventional mounting systems typically include a plurality of circumferential bands fastened to a support structure. The mounting systems may be of considerable size and weight that may restrict service of the pressure vessel. Furthermore, conventional mounting systems do not allow for the movement of the pressure vessel in the event of a side or rear impact event. In the event of the side or rear impact event, the outer layer and/or the inner shell of the vessel may be breached, the restraining means may be irreparably altered, or the restraining means and pressure vessel may be caused to shift to an undesired angle or from a desired location to contact another component of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to develop a mounting system adapted to absorb at least a portion of forces on the pressure vessel caused by a side or rear impact event without breaching the pressure vessel, altering the restraining means, or movement of the restraining means and/or the pressure vessel.